TSS You belong with me
by Eszie
Summary: What would happen to Anita's feelings for Victor when someone else appears in his life? One-shot AxV


_When I heard this song, I just couldn't help but thinking what would happen when Victor would get a girlfriend, but she's totally different than Anita.  
If one of you is called Ileana, I didn't mean to harm any feelings. The song is from Taylor Swift, called You belong with me. So, I don't own the song nor The Secret Show (too bad) But still, I like to write about TSS. =D  
xxx'jes  
Eszie_

**You belong with me**

**You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she doesn't get your humor like I do...  
**

Anita looked to Victor. He was calling with Ileana, his girlfriend. She appeared in his life when he needed someone near and while Anita wasn't there for him.

"It's alright, sweetheart, I understand it." Victor said and he sighed. "I'll see you later…I love you too." and he hung up.

"What's wrong?" Anita asked.

"Well, I said something stupid and now she's mad at me. I needed to explain what I meant before she understood it."

"She doesn't understand your humor." Anita smiled. "Is our 'date' still on?"

"Like every Tuesday." Victor said.

**I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'**

Tuesday night was their evening. They ate something and they talked about work. They agreed that no lover would ever ruin this night.

"So, how are things between you and Ileana?" Anita asked.

"Good." was the answer.

Anita looked to Victor. "You don't sound like it. Is she still mad about you said?"

"No, that's over, I made up with her."

"So, what's the problem?"

"Anita," Victor looked to her. "what do you think of her?"

Anita gave Victor a strange look. _I hate her, but I can't tell him that! _"Why do you want to know what I think of her?"

"We're partners for years, so I…I think you know who would suit with me."

Anita sighed. "She's from Spain, she has a tanned skin, black hair and is slim. What else do you need more?" she said a little bit sarcastic.

"I want to know if you think she is the one for me."

**But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
**

_Why can't you see that we belong together?_ Anita looked to Victor. She couldn't say those words. "I can't tell you that she's the one, you really need to sort that out for yourself, Victor."

Victor just sighed. "I guess you're right.

"If you really think she's not the one, you have to break up with her." Anita noticed something she didn't see earlier that night. He looked exhausted, tired. What on earth was going on between him and Ileana?

**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me  
**

Anita walked into the Training Room and she sat down on the bleachers. She saw Victor walking on the balance beam, but he was a lot worse than the last time she saw him doing that. He was suffering from something, but what?

She looked around the room and saw Ileana sitting there. But she wasn't cheering or something like that. Instead, she was calling with someone. Anita wanted to give her a piece of her mind, but she knew it would make only things worse. So she walked to the end of the course and she looked to Victor, who was landing next to her. "Victor, is everything alright?"

Victor gave her a little smile. "Yeah, everything is alright." he said.

"I noticed that Ileana is here too." Anita said.

"She wanted to watch me training."

_But she didn't watch at all_ Anita gave him a little smile. "That's nice of her." she said. She just knew there was something wrong with that woman, but she just couldn't figure out what.

**Walk in the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?  
**

"Here you go, one chocolate ice cream for the best partner ever." sounded and Anita laughed.

"Thank you." she said while Victor sat down next to her. "It was a big fight this time."

Victor nodded. The impostors were back and they brought the reptogators with them. But the two of them stood tall and they won the fight. "I'm glad it's all over."

"Me too." Anita smiled a little bit. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you asking me that every time you see me?" Victor asked. Normally, she asked him only when he was really down, but she never asked it every time she saw him. "I'm sorry."

"I know I'm not suppose to meddle in your life, but you look so…so different the past days. Are you really sure everything is alright?"

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better than that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that**

Victor nodded. "Everything is alright." he said.

Anita smiled a little bit. "Thanks for the ice cream." she said. "I think the impostors would be jealous."

Victor laughed. "I know they would be jealous. But I don't think they would try to come to steal your ice cream."

Anita laughed. It's been a long time ago he was like this. She really hoped that everything was alright.

**She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find that what you're looking for has been here the whole time**  
**If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me**

Weeks passed by and Anita and Victor walked from their skybikes to the Briefing Room. To break the silence, Anita asked how things were between Victor and Ileana.

"Everything is good." Victor said.

"And you, are you alright? You look a little bit tired to me."

Victor sighed. "Yeah, but Ileana wants to go out every night."

"So you don't have any energy for work." Anita looked to Victor. "Let her go, Victor. I think only agents like us know how it is to save the world every day."

Victor only nodded. "Maybe you're right." he said.

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me**

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong  
I think I know it's with me...

Anita woke up because of her communicator. "Anita Knight." she said, while she looked to her alarm. It was two a.m. in the morning.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." sounded from the other side of the line.

"Victor?"

"Is it alright with you if I drop by? I need to talk with you."

"Sure, where are you now?"

"At the front door."

Anita gave him a strange look and she shut her communicator down. She got dressed and she walked to her front door. "What's going on?"

"I couldn't sleep." Victor looked to Anita. "I'm sorry."

"Come on in, it's cold out there." Anita let Victor come in and they sat down in the living room. "So, what's going on?"

"I broke up with Ileana." Victor said. "You were right, she doesn't understand how it is to save the world every day."

**Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me**

Anita gave him a little smile. "I'm glad you made that decision."

Victor smiled a little bit. "You know, I think that black hair and tanned skin doesn't attract me." Victor just hoped Anita would rise for the bait.

"So, what does attract you?" Anita asked.

"A real British woman with ginger blond hair."

Anita smiled. "Sounds wonderful, where do you think you'll find her?"

**Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me  
**

"Right here in this room." Victor said and Anita gave him a strange look.

"You mean…?"

"You were there for me when I needed you and the past few weeks, I felt more for you than anyone else."

"So, you…"

"Yes, Anita. I love you."

Anita looked into Victor eyes and when he placed his arms around her, she whispered: "If I only knew that earlier, I would have said that I love you too."

"You don't love me anymore?" Victor looked to Anita. The past weeks it seemed for him that she loved him more than ever.

"I still love you, Victor, but I wouldn't have let you alone with her."

"I'm alright now, as long we're together."

**You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?**


End file.
